Eleven-Up timeline
Eleven-Up debuted on September 12, 1988, which is the same day as the syndicated version of Finders Keepers. Also, the 1988 version of Wipeout ''debuted that day. This concept originated on the GSN boards in 2004, in the Fan Fiction section. Season 1 (1988-1989) The show makes its big debut. *The show tapes in California for the first season. '''September 1988:'' (season begins September 12) *On September 12 (transcript can be viewed here): **The very first episode has the following contestants: At the yellow podium is Len Gleefield, a dentist from Charleston, South Carolina. At the orange podium, Crystal Linux, a bartender from Miami, Florida. And at the blue podium, Tim Daint, an electrician from Denver, Colorado. **The eleven colors on the card are: (1) Blue, (2) red, (3) yellow, (4) green, (5), cyan, (6) orange, (7) pink, (8) purple, (9) black, (10) white, and (11) light blue. **In round 1, Len picks river 1, Crystal takes river 3, and Tim takes river 2. River 1 is medium speed, river 2 is fast, and river 3 is slow. **The very first box taken off of the river is smashed to reveal a purple block, which is color #8. Altogether, Len earns five spaces on his card (1, 2, 4, 8, and 11) and gets $2,350. **Crystal earns only one space (9, the black one). **The first set of squares picked in round 2 is 3, 12, 13, 23, 24, 32, 33, and 43. They all reveal $200 squares, and are picked by Len. **Crystal, who went last, picked 10 squares that all revealed colored spaces. They were all down the left-hand and right-hand columns. The colors, in order, from top to bottom, were yellow, pink, white, orange, and blue. **In round 3, Tim finishes his card in a time of 3:01. **Len finishes his card in only 24 seconds, filling a space on every box-smash. **Tim goes to the bonus round with $13,350. **In the bonus round, the very first square Tim picks is #45, which contains $250. **Tim picks squares 1-10 and 91-100, all of which contain $250. **Tim wins the bonus round with 18 seconds left, and finishes with $56,950. **The "Win" square was picked in the bonus round, and it was hidden behind square #51. The red star was hidden behind #16, and the blue star was hidden behind #71. *On September 13: **Returning champion Tim plays at the orange podium. **11 colors: Green, blue, red, yellow, dark blue, dark green, purple, white, light blue, orange, and brown. **In round 1, the yellow player reveals 9 spaces on her card. **Tim makes it to the bonus round, but does not complete the card. He still had 4 spaces left to go when time ran out. *On September 14: **Returning champion Tim plays at the blue podium. **11 colors: Yellow, red, blue, purple, light blue, green, orange, pink, dark green, brown, and gray. **Tim wins bonus round with 38 seconds left. *On September 15: **Returning champion Tim plays at the yellow podium. **11 colors: Orange, red, aquamarine, yellow, blue, dark blue, pink, purple, gold, gray, and white. **The orange player gets 8 spaces filled in round 1, smashing 22 boxes. **At least one instance of every color is found on the round 2 board. **Tim is defeated, winning over $110,000. *On September 16, the 11 colors are: Purple, yellow, pink, green, white, cyan, blue, lime green, orange, light blue, and dark purple. *On the week of September 19-23, in round 3, the probability of a box containing a colored block are changed to 1 in 3, as opposed to 1 in 5. This was done because in the premiere, it took 3 minutes for someone to complete their card. *Card colors for the week of September 19-23: **September 19: Red, yellow, blue, orange, green, purple, yellow-orange, pink, light blue, brown, fuchsia. **September 20: Hot pink, blue, purple, green, orange, gray, neon yellow, red, cyan, light green, gray. **September 21: Blue, yellow, green, purple, red, lime green, cyan, white, orange, olive green, light orange **September 22: Orange, green, blue, red, cyan, white, purple, pink, gray, black, lavender. **September 23: White, pink, purple, blue, lime green, yellow, green, orange, cyan, mahogany, yellow. *Card colors for the week of September 26-30: **September 26: Purple, green, blue, yellow, maroon, red, light blue, gray, orange, olive green, lavender. **September 27: Red, green, blue, black, white, orange, yellow, purple, pink, light blue, light green. **September 28: Yellow, yellow-green, green, blue-green, light blue, blue, blue-violet, dark green, white, dark brown, neon orange **September 29: Magenta, dark green, light green, dark blue, blue, red, yellow, orange, light gray, dark gray, dark purple. **September 30: Blue, green, light blue, orange, purple, yellow, dark purple, red, olive green, brown, gray. *Card colors for the week of October 3-7: **October 3: Yellow, red, blue, purple, black, teal, orange, light blue, green, gray, navy blue. **October 4: Red, blue, yellow, green, brown, purple, yellow, light brown, light blue, black, orange. **October 5: Magenta, blue, light blue, green, red, purple, yellow, orange, cyan, purple, black. **October 6: **October 7: Season 2 (1989-1990) '''Season Changes: *The show now tapes in Colorado. *Episode #500 airs on May 7. Season 3 (1990-1991) Season 4 (1991-1992) *On May 10, Super Eleven-Up debuts. Season 5 (1992-1993) *Episode #1,000 airs on March 12. Season 6 (1993-1994) Season 7 (1994-1995) *Episode #1,500 airs on June 9. Season 8 (1995-1996) Season Changes: *Johnny Garfield becomes the show's host. *The "time's up" indicator in round 1 is changed to a standard buzzer. Previously, it was an air horn, also used in the bonus round. The "time's up" buzzer in the bonus round changes to the same buzzer, only slightly longer and slightly louder than the one in round 1. Season 9 (1996-1997) Season 10 (1997-1998) *Episode #2,000 airs on November 14. Season 11 (1998-1999) Season 12 (1999-2000) *Episode #2,500 airs on February 25. Season 13 (2000-2001) Season Changes: *Seasons now usually end in May instead of June. Season 14 (2001-2002) Season 15 (2002-2003) *Episode #3,000 airs on September 27. Season 16 (2003-2004) Season 17 (2004-2005) *Episode #3,500 airs on March 11. Season 18 (2005-2006) Season 19 (2006-2007) Season 20 (2007-2008) Season Changes: *In the bonus round, if a player picks the Win square on the very first pick, his/her winnings for the round are augmented to $100,000. The jackpot still resets to $25,000. *Episode #4,000 airs on October 12. Season 21 (2008-2009) Season 22 (2009-2010) *Episode #4,500 airs on March 12. Season 23 (2010-2011) Season 24 (2011-2012) Season 25 (2012-2013) Season 26 (2013-2014)